La Amante -Adaptacion-
by FairyGirlTail
Summary: Cuando Lucy Heartfilia descubre que su querida tía es víctima de un siniestro chantaje, traza un plan temerario: hacerse pasar por la amante del famoso conde de Masters. Natsu Dragneel, el célebre conde, no sólo es terriblemente seductor, sino que su afán conquistador. Una circunstancia fortuita hará que la recién transformada Lucy y el sensual Conde se encuentren frente a frente..
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAA TOOOODOOOOS! Bueno... se que tengo un fanfic el cual debo terminar, pero mi adorada compu borro lo que tenia y la inspiracion no viene ami UnU asi que, encontre este libro y ¡me encanto! Decidí hacerlo Nalu, ¡Espero que les guste!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertence a Hiro Mashima Troll xD y el libro es de Amanda Quick **

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

Prólogo

-Su última amante es toda una sensación en Londres, querido Masters. Todos la encuentran terriblemente atractiva –comentó Gajeel Redfox, que sentado frente al hogar, bebió un sorbo de coñac y miró a su anfitrión con expresión socarrona-. Ya que, por alguna extraña razón, a usted le ha dado por encerrarse como un ermitaño aquí en el campo, justo en plena temporada social, creí que le gustaría saber lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad.

-Es muy considerado por su parte hacer este viaje sólo para informarme de los últimos acontecimientos sociales.

-No es para menos, teniendo en cuenta que su nombre está en boca de todos. Sé cuánto le molesta eso. - Gajeel, hombre ya aburrido y disoluto a pesar de sus treinta años, hizo una pausa dejando traslucir un atisbo de emoción.

-Se equivoca, Redfox. Me importa un rábano lo que esa gente hable a la hora del té-. Redfox se sintió molesto, pero siguió su plan de provocación.

-Debo admitir que, como todo el mundo, siento curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual usted deja a su amante comportarse de una manera tan osada. Todo el mundo sabe que usted siempre insiste en que sus amantes mantengan una gran discreción respecto a sus relaciones. Creí que ese requisito era una de sus famosas reglas.

Natsu Dragneel, conde de Masters, hizo girar lentamente la copa de coñac entre sus grandes y curtidas manos. Estudió pensativo el brillo de las llamas cuyo reflejo quedaba encerrado en el cristal de la copa profusamente tallada.

Hacía varios meses que estaba interesado en las curiosas propiedades de la luz y el cristal, lo que le había llevado a realizar innumerables experimentos con prismas y espejos, y en consecuencia había nacido su presente pasión por los telescopios. La astronomía le resultaba tan fascinante que decidió abandonar Londres en plena temporada social a fin de proseguir con sus experimentos en una de las remotas propiedades que poseía en el campo. Los cielos nocturnos de Yorkshire eran puros y cristalinos, a diferencia del aire enrarecido de la ciudad que le impedía ver a través de su nuevo telescopio.

Ya desde niño, a la par que crecía en las fincas de su familia en Yorkshire, se había sentido infinitamente atraído por temas de naturaleza mecánica, técnica o científica.

Desde los muelles de un carruaje hasta los relojes, desde las cajas de música hasta las estrellas, sentía pasión por todos los descubrimientos e inventos, además de una necesidad de comprender las reglas y leyes que dictaminan la forma en que funcionan las cosas.

A Natsu le gustaban las reglas, en especial las suyas propias. Tenía un conjunto personal de preceptos que él había formulado hacía varios años y de los cuales jamás se desviaba. Éstos eran simples y directos:

Jamás volver a casarse.

Jamás hablar del pasado.

Jamás dar explicaciones de sus actos a los demás.

Jamás dejar de lado un objetivo o alterar una decisión.

Jamás involucrarse con solteras vírgenes o con mujeres casadas.

Natsu levantó la mirada de la copa de coñac. Nunca le había prestado atención ninguna a Redfox. Era un ejemplo más de tantos hombres autocomplacientes y libertinos, cuyas reglas personales les permitían atacar a aquellos que eran inocentes o cuya escala social estaba por debajo de la suya.

-Cuénteme qué ha estado haciendo esa dama para provocar tales comentarios -dijo Natsu con un tono deliberadamente desinteresado.

La mirada de Redfox se iluminó llena de malicia.

-Los rumores dicen que ella lo ha rechazado y que ahora anda en busca de otro amante. Todo Londres se siente lleno de curiosidad.

-No me diga.

-La señora Heartfilia hizo su aparición en sociedad hace quince días y la ha asaltado como un vendaval. Nadie puede creer que de verdad usted haya permitido que su amante le abandone. Desde luego, es bastante extraordinario, dada su, digamos, notoria reputación...

Natsu sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada. Insatisfecho con esa reacción, Redfox intentó otra estrategia.

-Usted sabe muy bien que está considerado como uno de los hombres más misteriosos y tal vez más peligrosos de todo Londres.

-Tal como ocurre con la belleza, Redfox, el misterio y el peligro están en los ojos de quien los mira.

-Los rumores que corren sobre su pasado hacen de usted una leyenda, Masters. Es evidente que cualquier mujer que tenga la osadía de rechazarlo está destinada a provocar comentarios y especulaciones.

-Naturalmente.

Redfox entrecerró los ojos.

-Debo admitir que la dama es algo excepcional, incluso para un hombre como usted, señor. ¿Dónde, si puede saberse, ha descubierto a una viuda tan encantadora?

-¿La ha visto usted?

-Por supuesto que la he visto -dijo Redfox haciendo una mueca-. A la señora Heartfilia se la ve en todas partes. No hay baile ni fiesta que sea un éxito sin su presencia. Su querida es sin ninguna duda la criatura más fascinante que haya visto la sociedad en años.

-¿Cree usted que es fascinante, Redfox?

-Desde luego. Tanto es así que la llaman lady Estelar.

-Oh, ¿sí?

Redfox mostró indiferencia.

-No es que sea una gran belleza, usted lo sabría mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que atrae todas las miradas, ¿no le parece? Supongo que el apodo proviene de su forma de vestir.

-Ah, sí, claro, sus vestidos.

Redfox sonrió lleno de malicia.

-Imagínese, la actual amante del caballero más notorio entre la clase alta aparece ataviada con el más puro de los blancos, como si se tratara de una virgen. Una total osadía.

Natsu dejó de hacer girar el coñac en su copa y miró a Redfox.

-¿Aún sigue vistiendo de blanco?

-Jamás usa otro color -le aseguró Redfox -. Verdaderamente original. Por cierto, ese ridículo carruaje blanco y dorado que tiene es la envidia de todas las mujeres de la ciudad. Apuesto a que le costó una fortuna. ¿Le importa si le pregunto cuánto?

-No lo recuerdo en este momento -Masters miró el fuego.

-Creo que usted le ha comprado tantas chucherías y caprichos que el carruaje blanco y los excelentes caballos que tiran de él deben de ser una minucia, ¿no cree?

-No presto mucha atención a esas cuestiones.

Redfox profirió un gemido.

-Debe de ser placentero ser un hombre rico. Bueno, sin ánimo de ofenderle, señor, pero es obvio que ella clavó profundamente en usted sus pequeñas garras antes de decidirse a buscar otro amante.

-Las viudas a menudo heredan enormes sumas de sus maridos.

-Se corre la voz de que el finado señor Heartfilia era bastante mayor que ella y llevaba una vida muy recluida en algún lugar de Devon. - Redfox miró a Natsu con ojos mezquinos-. Es posible que heredara algo de dinero, pero todo el mundo sospecha que ha sacado bastante buen provecho de usted, Masters.

-Usted sabe cómo son estas cosas, un hombre debe pagar por los placeres que recibe.

Redfox sonrió levemente, y después con coraje atacó con toda la artillería.

-¿Cómo se siente uno al haber sido seducido por una amante especuladora que ahora está decidida a encontrar a otro hombre para reemplazarle a usted en su cama?

-La sensación que experimento en este momento es difícil de describir, Redfox.

-Apuesto a que casi no existe hombre que no diera una fortuna por sustituirle a usted en su salón privado.

-Desde luego que sí.

-Ciertamente a todos sus conocidos, en especial aquellos que juegan de vez en cuando con usted a las cartas, se los ve rondándola casi todas las noches -continuó Redfox , Strauus, Fernandez y Fullbuster suelen agruparse a su alrededor. Y hay varios mequetrefes y caballeretes, tales como Ishida, que se dedican a divertirla, para poder ser vistos en su compañía.

-Algunos hombres harían cualquier cosa para estar a la moda.

-Hablando de moda -agregó Redfox -, el conocimiento que posee esa mujer de antigüedades clásicas ha atraído a una cantidad de señoras a su círculo de admiradores. Usted sabe que en estos días todas las mujeres de la sociedad están ansiosas por redecorar sus casas al estilo clásico. Cada una de ellas desea que su decoración sea más auténtica que la de su vecina.

-Antigüedades -repitió suavemente Natsu.

-Sí, ahora están en auge y su señora Heartfilia parece saber mucho sobre el tema. Aparentemente pasó un año buscando antigüedades en Italia. -Redfox meneó la cabeza-. Debo admitir que yo no me siento atraído por las mujeres que están dotadas de esa naturaleza intelectual.

-Es comprensible, dada su propia naturaleza.

Redfox no se dio cuenta de la insinuación.

-¿Significa algo para usted esta osada conducta?

-La encuentro... -Natsu se detuvo, buscando la palabra justa-, interesante.

-Interesante. ¿Es eso todo lo que se le ocurre? En este preciso instante en que su ex amante lo está sometiendo a una humillación en algunos de los mejores salones de Londres.

-Es posible que no sea todo lo que pueda decir, pero, desde luego, es todo lo que tengo intenciones de decir. ¿Ha terminado con sus noticias, Redfox?

Redfox miró ceñudo.

-Sí. Creo que esto ha sido suficiente.

-Lo es. Sin duda, usted desearía estar ya de regreso. -Natsu miró la puerta-. Pronto se hará de noche y la posada más cercana queda a cierta distancia de aquí.

La boca de Redfox se tensó. Si había abrigado la esperanza de obtener una invitación para pasar la noche en Cloud Hall, ahora era el momento de sentirse profundamente decepcionado.

Se levantó.

-Buenas noches, Masters. Creo que tendrá en qué pensar esta noche. Me siento complacido de no estar ahora en su lugar. Es terriblemente comprometedor que la amante de uno vaya por ahí haciéndole quedar como un tonto.

Redfox se dio media vuelta y, a grandes pasos, salió de la biblioteca.

Natsu esperó a que la puerta se cerrase tras su visitante. Luego, se levantó y cruzó la habitación para ir a apoyarse junto a la ventana.

El cielo estaba claro y sin nubes, brillante de naranja y oro, las tonalidades pálidas propias de un día de primavera. Sería una buena noche para observar las estrellas con su telescopio.

Tenía la intención de pasar el resto del mes en Yorkshire. Pero ahora debería hacer algunos arreglos para regresar a Londres más temprano de lo que había creído.

Su curiosidad, fuerza que en él era tan poderosa como su deseo sexual, se vio profundamente excitada.

En realidad, a pesar de lo que los chismosos de Londres creían, él actualmente no tenía ninguna amante.

No se había comprometido con ninguna mujer desde hacía casi cuatro meses. Él y su última amante, una hermosa viuda de casi treinta años, hacía tiempo ya que se habían separado. La ruptura se produjo después de que la dama finalmente aceptara el hecho de que Natsu no tenía intenciones de violar sus reglas y volver a contraer matrimonio. La adorable viuda decidió jugar otras cartas.

Natsu no pudo evitar preguntarse quién era la misteriosa señora Inoue. Sin embargo, lo que más lo intrigaba aún era la osadía de esa mujer.

Cualquier mujer que poseyera el sobrecogedor coraje de hacerse pasar por su amante en los niveles más altos de la sociedad prometía ser, desde luego, interesante. Casi tan interesante como las estrellas.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¡Espero que si! ¡Subire cada 3 dias un capitulo! Si son tan amables, dejen su Review con nutella!**

**¡Hasta luegooo!**

**.**

**FairyGirlTail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡HOOOOLA! ¡Como prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo! ¡Gracias por tener la molestia de leerloo!**

**Sin mas...**

**Declaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y la novela tampoco, si no a Amanda Quiz**

**¡Enjoy!**

* * *

El conde Dragneel no estaba muerto como creía Lucy Heartfilia, que casi se desmaya por primera vez en su vida, cuando el conde entró al iluminado salón de baile. Todo lo que la rodeaba comenzó a girar lentamente mientras luchaba por reponerse de aquella emoción. Lo último que había esperado descubrir en su vida era que Dragneel estaba vivo.

La impresión fue cediendo poco a poco, mientras una embriagante sensación de alegría inundaba su ser. Aunque jamás lo había visto, había pasado dos semanas ardientes aprendiendo todo lo que le fue posible sobre el conde, antes de introducirse en la sociedad disfrazada de su amante.

Lo más inquietante que había descubierto durante el curso de su estudio fue que aquel era el hombre de sus sueños: un hombre que ella podría haber amado como jamás hubiera amado a otro: era su hombre ideal.

Había esperado que él permaneciera para siempre como la figura de sus más íntimas fantasías. Pero allí estaba él, un ser real y lleno de vida. Y cuando él supiera quién era ella y lo que había hecho, con seguridad la despreciaría.

-Dios mío, no lo puedo creer -murmuró lord Neekis-. Dragneel está aquí.

Lucy observó en silencio al hombre de poderosa musculatura que descendía por la escalera alfombrada de azul luciendo una natural arrogancia. Una parte de ella se sintió anonadada al darse cuenta de que era sencillamente tal como ella lo había imaginado, de cabellos naranjas vibrantes, un orgullo distante, un hombre que vivía según sus propias reglas. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Tampoco podían creerlo los demás. La escena en el salón de baile permaneció en total quietud durante un segundo. La multitud allí reunida interrumpió su conversación. A Lucy le parecía como si aquellas damas engalanadas con brillantes vestidos y aquellos hombres tan elegantes se hubieran visto atrapados dentro de una gota de ámbar líquido que por un momento se hubiera endurecido, aprisionándolos a todos. Aun las llamas de las enormes velas que pendían de la imponente araña de cristal parecieron quedar rígidas por un instante.

Un segundo después, el ámbar se tornó líquido otra vez y liberó a sus cautivos. Tras este estado de inmovilidad, las relucientes criaturas comenzaron a revolotear como insectos brillantes, y una incontenible emoción iluminó sus ojos expectantes.

Lucy sabía qué provocaba tanta expectativa en aquellos que la rodeaban. Esperaban una escena, un escándalo del que se hablaría durante días. Sabía además que la sorpresa de la multitud allí reunida provenía del hecho de que nadie esperaba a Dragneel aquella noche. Se suponía que estaba fuera de la ciudad, en uno de sus largos viajes para visitar sus propiedades.

Desde luego, nadie pensó que él aparecería allí para enfrentarse con su ex amante.

Sólo Lucy y aquellos que estaban a su lado creían que estaba muerto. La nota del chantajista lo había afirmado. Aquella misiva había dejado claro que la tía de Lucy, Bisca, lady Mulan, sería la próxima en morir si no cumplía las órdenes de ese villano.

Pero allí estaba Dragneel en persona y no existía duda de que no sólo estaba vivo, sino que aparentaba estar en plena forma. Irradiaba la peligrosa vitalidad propia de un gran animal de presa.

Estaba claro que el chantajista había mentido. A fin de aterrorizar a la pobre Bisca, se había aprovechado con inteligencia de la circunstancia de que Dragneel no estuviera en Londres.

Con el espíritu dividido entre la euforia y la desesperación, Lucy observó cómo Dragneel, implacable, se acercaba y se dio cuenta de que todos sus cuidadosos planes habían quedado de pronto reducidos a un total caos.

Una nueva clase de desastre la amenazaba, un desastre que la afectaría a ella y a aquellos que vivían a su lado y la amaban. A Dragneel no le gustaría nada saber que tenía una amante a quien jamás había conocido. Una amante que, además, había dejado que todos creyeran que iba a la caza de un sustituto.

Pensó que Dragneel destruiría los disfraces de aquella farsa, reduciéndolos a trizas y dejándola a ella expuesta ante todos como el fraude que en realidad era. El corazón de Lucy latía enloquecido mientras escuchaba las conversaciones en voz baja que mantenía el grupo de caballeros que estaba a su lado.

-¡Dragneel tiene siempre tanto coraje! –Lord Neekis, con rostro espectral y tan delgado como un cadáver, se llevó con torpeza la copa de champaña a la boca y la vació de un solo trago-. Jamás creí que se presentaría en ningún salón donde estuviera lady Estelar. Es terriblemente humillante.

-Por Dios, esto se presenta interesante. - Hades, hombre de cincuenta años, cuyo prominente vientre no quedaba bien oculto bajo su chaqueta mal cortada, echó una mirada especulativa a Lucy.

Loke de Leon se inclinó hacia ella con gesto tan protector que resultaba tierno. Sus ojos azules que en general estaban siempre alegres mostraban preocupación.

-Pienso que esta situación podría resultar un poco incómoda. Los generales de los ejércitos no inventaron la extremadamente útil táctica de la retirada sin tener una buena razón para ello, mi querida señora. ¿No le gustaría emplearla? Como siempre, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla.

Lucy luchó por encontrar la compostura. Era difícil para ella lograr una respiración acompasada. No podía estar sucediendo aquello, debía de haber algún error. Sus dedos, que levemente descansaban sobre la manga de Loke, temblaban.

-No sea ridículo, señor Leon. Dragneel no hará ninguna escena para que toda esa chusma se divierta.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. –Loke estudió la ola de emoción que embargaba a la multitud a medida que Dragneel avanzaba cruzando el salón-. Uno nunca sabe qué es lo que hará: ese hombre es un enigma.

Lucy se sonrojó. A pesar de la situación desesperada en que se hallaba, sintió la urgencia de defender al conde.

-El no es ningún enigma. Lo que sucede es que prefiere mantener su intimidad, lo que es perfectamente razonable.

-Bueno, usted lo ha puesto en ridículo y le ha robado su preciosa intimidad, ¿no le parece, mi querida señora?

Loke, por desgracia, tenía razón, como siempre. Lucy le echó a su amigo una mirada inquisitiva.

Loke estaba mucho más familiarizado que ella con las intrincadas formas de la sociedad londinense. Había nadado en esas impredecibles aguas durante los últimos dos años.

Desde que, hacía dos semanas, se habían hecho amigos, ella había aprendido a apreciar el valor de sus juicios. Loke parecía saber quién era quién. Comprendía todos los caprichos de la conducta que había que mantener en ese mundo de privilegios, desde el simple desaire hasta el desprecio.

En términos de rango social, Loke era un pez de los pequeños en el gran estanque de Londres. Pero pertenecía al grupo de los caballeros galantes que rondaban la treintena que eran tan indispensables para los anfitriones como para las madres ansiosas.

Hombres como Loke se mostraban deseosos de bailar con las muchachas que siempre se quedaban mirando o de beber té con las señoras de más edad. Buscaban gustosos copas de champaña a las mujeres cuyos esposos estaban ocupados en las salas de juego. Conversaban amablemente y con soltura con las damiselas nerviosas que hacía poco habían hecho su presentación en sociedad. En síntesis, resultaban francamente útiles y, por lo tanto, siempre podían lograr una invitación para los mejores bailes y fiestas de la ciudad.

Loke tenía treinta y cinco años. Un rostro agradable, mejillas alegres y ojos azules marino ocultos tras unos lentes finos. Sus modales eran amables e inofensivos. Su cabello abundante y de color naranja estaba cortado y despeinado a la última moda. El chaleco amarillo, que quedaba un tanto suelto en su talle y la corbata anudada con gran meticulosidad representaban la vanguardia de aquellos tiempos.

A Lucy le gustaba Loke. Era uno de los pocos hombres que no parecía tener interés en intentar tomar lo que todos imaginaban era el lugar de Dragneel en su vida. Se sentía cómoda en su presencia. Él disfrutaba conversando sobre temas de arte y arquitectura, y ella respetaba los consejos que éste le ofrecía en materia social.

Pero incluso Loke, que rara vez se sentía pérfido respecto a la respuesta adecuada que debía darse en cualquier situación social, parecía torpe esa noche. Obviamente, no sabía cómo manejar la inminente catástrofe.

Lucy abrió su abanico de encaje blanco mientras trataba de poner en orden sus conmocionados pensamientos. Lo único que la podía salvar del desastre era su propia inteligencia, que como ella bien sabía era una de sus mejores armas.

- Dragneel es, por encima de todo, un caballero. No existe razón por la que él me avergüence a mí o a sí mismo.

-Lo que usted diga, querida. -Loke arqueó una de sus tupidas cejas, mostrando asentimiento-. Le aseguro que no hay necesidad de que me dé detalles de su relación con Dragneel. Todos en la ciudad tienen plena conciencia de la clase de amigos que fueron ustedes.

-Desde luego. -El tono de voz de Dragneel mostró una nota de reserva, típicamente empleada por ella siempre que alguien se ponía demasiado atrevido en el tema del conde. Casi nunca era necesario usar ese tono con Loke porque, en general, era más discreto.

Casi no podía quejarse de las suposiciones que, Loke y los integrantes de la alta sociedad hacían con respecto a la naturaleza de sus relaciones con Dragneel. Todos habían llegado precisamente a las conclusiones a las que ella deseaba que llegaran.

Tales suposiciones eran parte de su gran plan para ganar la entrada en el exclusivo círculo de conocidos de Dragneel. Aquel esquema había funcionado hasta esa noche.

-Independientemente de su pasada relación con Dragneel -dijo Loke-, la pregunta que todos se hacen esta noche es qué pasará después. Se nos indujo a creer que usted y él habían tomado rumbos distintos, mi querida señora. Sin embargo, la presencia de Dragneel aquí esta noche indica lo contrario.

Lucy no le prestó atención a aquel tono interrogante en su voz. Era casi imposible que pudiera darle una respuesta cuando ni ella misma la tenía.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más que hacer en medio de aquella crisis, Lucy decidió hacer lo único que era posible. Se mantuvo firme en la historia que ella misma había inventado cuando se embarcó en tan peligrosa aventura.

-Dragneel sabe muy bien que nuestra relación se ha acabado, a menos que él decida disculparse por la desavenencia que él mismo provocó entre nosotros dos -dijo con tono desprovisto de emoción.

-Uno nunca usa la palabra imposible cuando se trata de Dragneel–dijo Loke-. Pero en este caso, creo que está permitido hacerlo. Es sensato decir que nadie aquí y ahora puede concebir que el conde se disculpe con una dama que lo ha humillado delante de todo el mundo.

Lucy se sintió horrorizada.

-Pero yo no he hecho tal cosa, señor Leon.

-¿No?

Lucy se abanicó con presteza. Se sentía terriblemente acalorada.

-Yo simplemente indiqué que él y yo ya no nos debíamos nada el uno al otro.

-Y que todo fue culpa de él.

-Bueno, sí -Lucy tragó saliva-. Desde luego que él tuvo la culpa de todo. Pero yo no quise humillarlo delante de sus amigos.

Loke la miró extrañado.

-Vamos, mi señora. Seamos honestos entre nosotros. Usted ha dado a entender que hubo una violenta discusión entre Dragneel y usted, tan violenta que llegó a destruir una amistad tan íntima. No puede decirme que no buscaba venganza cuando hizo su aparición en sociedad. Todos creen que usted anda a la búsqueda de un sustituto adecuado.

-Eso no es cierto -Lucy se aclaró la voz-. Lo que quiero decir es que el conde me debe una disculpa, pero jamás he tenido la intención, digamos, de obtener nada de él. -«Nadie recibe disculpas de los muertos», pensó.

-Cualquiera que sea su intención, usted ha dejado claro lo que todos comprendieron, que fue usted la que cortó la relación. Creen que usted en verdad tuvo la osadía de decirle adiós a Dragneel.

El transformarse en una furia instantánea a los ojos de los adinerados había sido parte de su plan, pero Lucy no podía explicarle eso a Loke.

-Con respecto a ese malentendido...

-¿Malentendido? -Loke la miró con lástima-. Durante las dos últimas semanas, nadie ha podido averiguar si usted es la dama más osada de Londres o simplemente una candidata al manicomio.

-Estoy comenzando a preguntarme eso yo misma -murmuró Lucy entre dientes. Debía de haber estado loca para llegar a esta situación.

-Usted sabe que todo el mundo ha estado sobre ascuas para ver cómo Dragneel responde a su venganza.

-Ya le he dicho, señor Leon, que yo no tengo en absoluto ningún interés en vengarme. Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue una pequeña riña, eso es todo. Requiere una disculpa, nada más.

-De modo que ahora se trata de una pequeña riña. Antes se había referido a esa situación como una discusión mayúscula.

-Estas cosas se agrandan fuera de toda proporción bajo la influencia de los chismosos, ¿no cree?

-Desde luego que es así, mi querida señora. -Loke le dio una palmada en la mano para animarla-. Pero no tema. Yo permaneceré a su lado, listo para ayudarla si Dragneel se pone desagradable.

-Una idea estimulante, claro que sí-. Sin embargo, no era de ningún modo estimulante. Dragneel de alguna manera había regresado del mundo de los muertos y sería terrible el coste que habría que pagar.

La reacción de Loke a la situación confirmaba todo lo que Lucy había aprendido acerca del notable conde. La sociedad lo creía deliciosamente peligroso e impredecible.

Corrían rumores de un duelo que había tenido lugar hacía unos años en el cual él casi había matado a su contrincante. También se rumoreaba que él podría ser en realidad el responsable del asesinato de su ex socio, Freed Justine. Era un hecho que después de la muerte de Justine, Dragneel había asumido el control del beneficioso fondo de inversiones que su socio manejaba.

Muchos declaraban que aquel lucrativo fondo no era lo único con lo que Dragneel se había quedado después de la muerte de Justine. Se decía que había mantenido una larga relación con la viuda de éste, Yukino, y que la relación continuaba hasta el presente, aun cuando ella se había vuelto a casar y era ahora lady Eucliffe.

Nadie sabría jamás la verdad acerca de esos incidentes o de muchos otros, ya que Dragneel jamás hablaba de ellos. En realidad, él tenía una regla acerca de hablar de su pasado o del de los otros. Se trataba de un hombre infinitamente reservado que nunca daba explicaciones sobre sus actos.

Definitivamente Dragneel no era la clase de hombre que toleraría una humillación de ningún tipo.

Lucy recordó que había estado en otras situaciones más difíciles. El último año en el extranjero, durante el cual ella y su prima Juvia habían recorrido las ruinas de Italia, no había estado desprovisto de incidentes. Se había producido aquel desagradable enfrentamiento con un ladrón en las calles de Roma y otro encuentro, de igual forma peligroso, con un bandido durante el viaje a Pompeya.

Aun así, Lucy tenía plena conciencia de que jamás había tratado con un hombre cuya reputación fuera de las proporciones que caracterizaban a la del conde.

El secreto estaba en mantener la calma y el control, pensó Lucy. Se estaba enfrentando con un adversario potencialmente peligroso, pero sabía por sus investigaciones que Dragneel era un hombre de gran inteligencia. Con algo de suerte, decidiría tomar la inminente confrontación de una manera racional y fría.

Por la información que ella había recabado acerca de él, estaba casi segura de que no dejaría que sus emociones lo dominaran en los minutos siguientes.

«Casi segura», pensó.

Lucy miró con intranquilidad cómo Loke fruncía el ceño, mientras observaba a la multitud. Oyó un sonido seco, bajó la mirada y vio cómo, por accidente, había quebrado las espigas de su abanico.

En aquel momento, el grupo de gente que estaba delante de ella se abrió. La risa nerviosa de una mujer se oyó para luego apagarse repentinamente. Los hombres se hicieron a un lado. Incluso Loke dio uno o dos pasos hacia atrás.

Lucy de pronto se encontró allí sola en medio del atestado salón.

Natsu Dragneel, conde de Masters, se detuvo directamente delante de ella. Como Lucy había estado mirando su abanico recién destrozado, lo primero que observó en el conde fueron sus manos.

Era el único hombre del salón que no llevaba guantes.

En un mundo donde en los hombres se admiraban las manos suaves, elegantes y con gracia, Natsu las tenía curtidas por el aire. Grandes y fuertes, aquellas eran las manos de un hombre que se había abierto camino en el mundo solo.

Lucy de pronto recordó que hacía cinco años escasos que él había recibido su título de nobleza, herencia de una bancarrota. No había nacido en la riqueza y en el poder. Él solo había creado aquellos atributos.

Con dificultad apartó la mirada de aquellas manos musculosas y levantó los ojos con rapidez. Natsu poseía un rostro que podía haber sido grabado en una moneda de oro: fuerte, arrogante y atrevido hasta el punto de ser duro; era el rostro de un conquistador antiguo.

Él la observó con sus ojos color verde oscuro, llenos de inteligencia. El cabello era muy peculiar, rosa y lo tenía peinado en desorden.

Lucy se encontró con aquellos ojos brillantes y una impresión de profunda conciencia y reconocimiento la traspasó. Algo que se había estado gestando muy profundamente en su ser durante semanas, salió de pronto en llamas a la superficie.

Éste era el hombre del cual ella se habría enamorado y que jamás había soñado que un día conocería en persona. Era exactamente tal y como se lo había imaginado. Lucy sabía que todos los presentes esperaban sin aliento para ver su reacción.

-Mi lord -susurró Lucy tan débilmente que sólo él pudo oírla-. Me siento tan complacida de ver que usted está vivo.

Con una plegaria en el corazón para que tuviera razón respecto a la suposición de que la curiosidad del conde dominaría su reacción, cerró los ojos y cayó en forma liviana de disimulo desmayo.

Natsu la tomó antes de que alcanzara el suelo.

-Muy inteligente de su parte, señora Heartfilia -murmuró para que sólo ella lo escuchara-. Me preguntaba cómo saldría usted de este enredo.

Lucy no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Se sintió alzada en vilo hasta dar contra el pecho de Natsu. Sus brazos eran fuertes y firmes y sintió que estaba extrañamente segura y a salvo en aquel abrazo. El perfume de él avivó una curiosa sensación en su interior. Se asombró del placer inesperado y profundamente sensual que la invadía.

Jamás había experimentado nada parecido al sentimiento que la embargaba en aquel momento. Levantó las pestañas lo suficiente para ver cómo las ligeras faldas de su vestido blanco de seda caían en cascada sobre la manga negra de la chaqueta de Natsu.

Natsu la acompañó sin esfuerzo a través del salón, hacia la puerta.

-Apártese, si no le molesta -ordenó a cada cual que encontró en su camino-, mi buena amiga necesita algo de aire fresco.

La multitud le abrió paso. Murmullos de asombro y especulación siguieron la espectacular salida de Lucy del atestado salón de baile. Natsu la condujo hasta salir de la gran mansión. Sin hacer ningún alto, a grandes pasos bajó los anchos escalones hasta el reluciente carruaje negro, tirado por dos caballos también de tono azabache.

El lacayo, ataviado con una librea negra, abrió la puerta del carruaje; Natsu introdujo a Lucy e en el interior y la puerta se cerró. El carruaje negro partió en medio de la noche por las calles de Londres.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio?**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**IvvyLG14: ¡Me encanto que te haya gustado! Me emociono mucho tu review y ¡clarooo podemos recomendarnos libros!**

**deicy: ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!**

**.**

**.**

**Cambio & fuera...**

**FairyGirlTail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review con Nutella?**


End file.
